


Surviving

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Hiatus Fest, Combining Days 12 and 13 (Pick a Trope: “Scar Survey” and “Glad-to-be-alive-sex”), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard survive the final showdown with Savage, and find themselves alone on the jump ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving

“Come on, Sara! This place is about to explode!” Leonard was rapidly depleting the battery of his cold gun, shooting at Savage’s men while retreating to the jump ship.

 

Sara was running towards him and the ship, but she still had to fend off some attackers that tried to intercept her. Kendra had finally killed Savage with the dagger, and she and the rest of the team were already on the Waverider, but Savage’s minions were determined not to let the time travelers escape unharmed, so they had followed Sara and Leonard along their alternate escape route.

 

The two of them made it to the jump ship just as the warehouse where they had been fighting Savage exploded. The small ship rolled a little under the power of the explosion, but Gideon promptly closed the hatch and took off, hovering a hundred feet above the ground.

 

“Miss Lance, Mr Snart, we are clear of the explosion. Captain Hunter requests that I take the jump ship to the rendez-vous point as soon as possible.”

 

Sara and Leonard looked at each other for a moment. She was unharmed, but Leonard’s parka was blackened on the left, and he was holding a hand over his side.

 

“Wait a second, Gideon.” And then to Leonard: “Are you hurt?”

 

“It’s nothing,” he answered with a shrug.

 

“Let me see.” She was by his side in an instant, pulling away the parka from his shoulders and lifting the turtleneck sweater away from his ribs.

 

He hissed under his breath and steadied himself with a hand on the hull of the ship while she checked his injury. “If you wanted to undress me, you only had to ask,” he drawled.

 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. “You’re right, it’s not too bad. Your stupid parka took the worst of it.”

 

“What about you?” He was looking pointedly at the back of her shoulder, where blood was slowly dripping from a wound. She couldn’t really see it, so she turned her back to him, moving her hair away.

 

“It shouldn’t be bad either,” she said. “It’s not really hurting.”

 

“Looks like it’s superficial,” he confirmed. He touched the skin around the cut, carefully, and she shivered. “Cold?”

 

She couldn’t see his face, but the teasing tone of his voice made her heart beat a little faster. She turned around and watched him intently for a moment. “Why is it that we always end up together in life-or-death situations?”

 

“We’re dangerous people,” he said, looking back at her with an intensity that she had never seen before. “And we’re survivors. You don’t wanna mess with us.”

 

He looked at her mouth then, and she deliberately licked her lips, gauging his reaction. His pupils visibly dilated, and he was breathing faster than usual. In the spur of the moment, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. He responded immediately, pulling her closer with an arm around her waist and a hand on her ass.

 

When he deepened the kiss, Sara moaned and pushed him down on one of the seats, climbing into his lap. She kissed him back, running one hand on the short hair at his nape, while her other hand grasped at the front of his sweater.

 

He held her by the waist at first, but soon moved his hands to her ass, kneading the flesh there through her suit, then pulling her closer and grinding against her center.

 

They got lost in the kiss for a while, and when they separated, both were panting heavily. They didn’t talk, simply looking at one another for a long moment, observing each other’s expression. Sara could feel that she was flushed, an unusual reaction for her, and her lips were tingling from the kiss. Leonard looked focused, as if he was studying her.

 

“What?” Sara asked, pulling back slightly with a shiver.

 

He held her tighter to him, but he still didn’t speak. He looked at her so intensely that she thought she would combust. “I want you, Sara.”

 

She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing to stand up, and stumbling back a little. She was slightly embarrassed at the sudden lack of grace in her movements, but he didn’t seem to notice. She felt his eyes on her while she removed the belt and the corset of her suit from her body, and she leaned on his shoulders again when she pulled off her boots, one at a time.

 

As soon as she had both feet back on the ground, he pulled her to him, kissing and nipping at her flesh, and sending shivers down her spine. She held his head to her chest as he explored, then slowly moved one of her hands to the neck of his sweater, pushing her fingers under the soft material as far as they could go. His skin was warm, and smooth.

 

He groaned against her when she arched towards him in pleasure, and went to pull down the zipper of her pants. He pushed them down, together with her panties, and helped her out of them.

 

He was still fully clothed, but she didn’t mind. She knew about what his father did to him – he had told her, once - and while she didn’t care about the scars, she knew that he probably wasn’t ready to show them. She concentrated on his hands on her, instead, moving over her curves, making her feel how hot and wet she was.

 

When he pulled her back on his lap, she stumbled slightly, again, and had to stifle a laugh at her own sudden clumsiness.

 

“Hmm,” he purred, “is something on your mind, Sara?” he asked with a smirk.

 

She laughed, not even bothering to roll her eyes at him. She kissed him again instead, and sneaked a hand between them, rubbing his cock through his pants. She pulled him out and started rubbing herself over his length.

 

He groaned again, biting her neck, then he threw his ruined parka on the floor of the ship. In a second, they were both on the floor, Sara’s skin protected from it by the soft jacket, and Leonard above her.

 

“I want you,” he said softly, looking into her eyes.

 

It wasn’t posed as a question, but Sara knew that he wanted- no, he _needed_ an answer. “I want you, too,” she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

He entered her then, slowly, making them both groan. They soon found a rhythm, holding onto each other, until she slipped a hand between them to touch her clit. He watched her with such unadulterated lust in his eyes that she felt herself reaching her climax almost immediately.

 

She moaned and bucked against him, and he gasped as she contracted around his cock. He climaxed right after her, biting her shoulder as she rode her orgasm to the end.

 

They had been lying there for a while, catching their breath, when Leonard started laughing softly against the skin of her neck. “Rip is gonna freak out.”

 

Her mind caught up quickly – well, quickly enough, considering. “Gideon,” she said, “where are we?”

 

“We are still hovering by the warehouse, Miss Lance.”

 

 _Oh, shit._ Leonard was helping her stand up. “Gideon, how far is the rendez-vous point? In minutes, not miles.”

 

“Six minutes and twenty seconds, Miss Lance.”

 

“Good,” she said. “Take us there, please.”

 

Sara didn’t actually listen to Gideon’s answer, because Leonard’s lips were on hers, slow and sensual.

 

“You better start getting dressed, Sara,” he said after a while, with his trademark smirk. “Tic, toc.”

 

“You are insufferable, _crook_.”

 

“And you love it, _assassin_.”

 

 


End file.
